All That Glitters
by CorpseonFire
Summary: Hiei muses.


All that Glitters  
  
By: Madoka  
  
Pairings: Erm.... People  
  
Warnings: Sexual Content, violence, cursing, all kinds of things! Whee! We're going to have so much fun!  
  
Dedicaition: This is for my fans!!!! This is for the ones who told me I'm great and good and shit! I do it for the drugs! I do it just to feel like I'm alive! Naw, actually I do it for your reviews. THEY ARE MY LIFEJUICE!!!  
  
A/n: Let's see......I'm sorry this topic has been done so many times before. I hope I have improved upon it slightly. Um....please review. I'm not sure I'm going to be writing as much as I have been now, because of a bit of a sticky wicket with people who shouldnt be in society being released from prison. On a lighter note, my cat has a ball of yarn. This is the happiest day of her life. Anyway, the title of this story dosnt actually have anything to do with the story, I just like it. So....read!  
  
Things base and vile, holding no quantity, love can transpose to form and dignity  
  
-Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream  
  
By now, he should have been used to the inconsistincies of his moods.  
  
Hiei wasn't used to not being out in the open. The four walls of the small hotel room seemed unnaturally close together in the dark, despite the open window, the drapes pulled together to keep most of the wind out and failing all the same. He almost felt nervous, if it weren't for Kurama sprawled across his lap, asleep, content. Sleep was inevitible, Hiei HATED sleep. But there it was, sleep or madness. And over madness one would certainly choose sleep. Kurama always did, curled up against him. It was a feeling he was unused to, but one he was getting to like.  
  
By now Hiei should be used to his moods changing as suddenly as a schoolgirl's. They certainly had recently. One moment he couldn't stand the kitsune touching him when they weren't engaged in something other then meaningless.... the next, he was alone, and pining- no, not pining, he was NOT a squealing ningen female. Wanting the Kitsune's company was far diffrent from some screaming female ideal. He felt diffrent, removed from himself, around Kurama. Even now, his warmth and weight on Hiei's lap was good enough for him. He had been stroking his hair, gently, absently, for the past few minutes, ravaged by thoughts and emotions and the irresistible pull of the breeze beyond the window. What did he want? He wasn't sure. Why was he being pulled back and forth and ripped apart by this invisible, undetectable ideal?  
  
He would have to bend to it, eventually. He couldn't walk away from here and not look back, that would be impossible now. He couldn;t go on with sleeping in trees and dodging cars every time the irresistible urge came over him to wander about in the night. He liked the way it smelled, damp, suffused with sullen anticipaition. Perfect, passion filled, damp with the smell of healing in the small hotel room. Hiei churred sfotly as he ran his fingers over the open wounds the death plant had left in Kurama's skin, long after the exhausted kitsune had slipped into sleep in Hiei's arms, and for the first time in a long time they had a chance to be alone with each other and their thoughts. Yusuke and Kuwabara and Botan and Genkai had all left them alone for the past few hours, and Hiei for one was glad. Kurama didn't have the wits about him to notice or care, and so Hiei was doubly thankful for him. He looked around, at the small hotel room that for now was their temporary home and back to the kitsune. Kurama sighed in his sleep and shifted, trying to find someplace on his body that wasn't bruised or broken. A whimper faded in his throat. Hiei churred again and rubbed a bit at the bruises, as if the force of his affections could make them heal more quickly. Hiei bent over double and sniffed cautiously, burying his face in Kurama's hair, breathing in and out, in and out, steadily. He smelled like roses, of course. If nothing else, if he jumped onto the windowsill and then out the window and left forever, even if he never saw Kurama again, he would remember that smell. There were some things that just couldn;t be expressed in so many words in a language, and there was no word for the way he felt with Kurama in his arms and a soft, warm wave of sleep falling over him. The effort of sitting back up seemed impossible all of a sudden.  
  
"...Hiei?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Kurama tilted his head back and smiled faintly, his glazed eyes lighting up to see the other's face so close to his own. "I figured you'd still be here."  
  
"Hn." Hiei agreed, pushing the kitsune away lighly and stretching out next to him. He hated the way they lay next to each other, pressed together, really, the way his feet maybe reached Kurama's knees. He hated the weak, safe, contented sigh that escaped his lips as Kurama curled closer. He hated the way his own breath fanned back to him from the kitsune's face. He hated-  
  
God damn.  
  
What use was the world anymore? What point was there in trying anymore to deny things? Hiei leaned closer, and shut his eyes as Kurama angled his head a bit closer to nudge his mouth with his.  
  
"Stop it, Fox." He murmered sleepily, snuggling against Kurma's chest and shutting his eyes. "I'm too tired for that tonight, and you;re too weak."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "I guess so." He lowered his head and kissed Hiei's forehead anyway. "Thank you."  
  
"Go back to sleep, Fox." Hiei commanded, a request that was granted more quickly then he thought it would be. He was left all alone again, and the drapes ruffled again, offering an escape if he wanted it. He could go to the window and escape from his weakness and never look at Kurama again.  
  
He shut his eyes with a sigh and curled up closer to the fox and blinked once, in the darkness, with his face buried in Kurama's shirt. Yes, one of these days, he was going to leave Kurama. He was going to leap away in the darkness and never return. The name of Hiei would fade to legend.  
  
He propped himself up on one elbow, looking out over the island in the night. Beautiful and deep and dark. He could lose himself in this place. Yes, he would leave.  
  
He looked back down at Kurama, still asleep. Hiei often moved around during the night. It had stopped bothering him. Beautiful as the night was beautiful, all full of mysterious potentail. He would leave him here, asleep, and when he woke up again he would have lost Hiei forever.  
  
Feh.  
  
Hiei curled closer to his warmth, just a little bit, and closed his eyes.  
  
He would leave tomorrow.  
  
Fini.  
  
WOW, wasn't that....short and boring? I thought so- YAY! Review or I'll kill myself! 


End file.
